


Moving Day

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Memories, moving day, nostaglia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke and Michaela leave their beloved Apt 414 and move to their first house.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 1





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> For those of you who haven't seen Jeff's video on what to expect in Season Three, I highly recommend watching it. I'm super excited for Season Three but I'm extremely excited for Zekaela and they're moving with an "unexpected third party" I'm hoping its a baby but with Manifest, you never know. I was inspired to write this little one shot, because I could not stop thinking about Zekaela moving and starting their life together as a married couple.
> 
> I can't wait until 2021 for my babies to return

The apartment looked so empty and bare as Zeke came to Michaela’s side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “You know, I’m gonna miss this place,” she said softly. “We made so many memories here.” Zeke nodded. “I know. But, we are going to make so many more memories in our new house.” Michaela looked up at Zeke. “We really are. I’m excited. I just wanted to take in our apartment one last time before we leave for our new house.” “I agree with you.” Zeke told her.

Zeke remembered how Michaela invited him to stay here when he first returned back to the city after being gone for a year. He didn’t want to impose but she insisted, convinced that the petrograph that they saw was about them. He had slept on the couch, which became an important place for them later on. It was on that couch where they told each other that they had loved each other. It was also on that couch where Zeke asked Michaela to marry him and she said yes.

The apartment was also the site of the shooting and Michaela felt Zeke tense up as that memory flashed across his mind. Zeke knew Jared wasn’t the man that Michaela needed in her life. He knew that Michaela deserved someone better than Jared and he still remembered what Jared told him. “With you? A busted junkie?” Zeke knew he was so much more than that and that comment really made him mad. But what hurt more was what happened afterwards. Mick had walked into the door and he accidentally shot her in the stomach. He had felt so guilty about shooting her, she was the last person he had ever wanted to hurt and it broke him when he had shot her. But, Mick knew that the shooting was an accident and Zeke was impressed at her when she took down Jared in court, exposing his actions and how he was the one who had caused the shooting to happen. Now these days, Jared had become a friend to both Mick and Zeke but things were still somewhat awkward between Jared and Zeke. After all, Zeke was now Michaela’s husband.

Mick looked at the spot where their dining room table used to be. It was at that table where they shared their first kiss and where Zeke told her about the frostbite. It was also the site of their meals where they joked and laughed with each other. Just then, Ben came up behind them. “Truck’s all packed up. Ready when you are.” Zeke turned around and gave Ben a quick nod. “We’ll be down in a bit.” Zeke took Mick’s hand. “We should probably head down and get going.” She nodded. “Yeah.” Taking one last look at their apartment, Zeke and Mick headed out of the apartment and closed the door on Apartment 414. They were both excited to move to their new home in Forest Hills where they could begin a new chapter in their life.

After driving for about twenty minutes, Zeke and Michaela arrived at their new house. It was in a very quiet but beautiful neighborhood of Forest Hills. Their new house was a red brick Tudor style house with wood trim and a red shingled roof. Michaela and Zeke fell in love with the house when they first saw it and when they toured inside it, they knew that house was going to be theirs. The kitchen was big and spacious and Michaela jokingly told Zeke that he was going to have a lot of fun cooking in the kitchen and he had agreed with her on that. Zeke, Ben, Michaela, Grace, Olive, Cal, Michaela and Ben’s dad Steve and Zeke’s parents, Priscilla and Gordon helped bring all of Zeke and Michaela’s stuff inside. Grace, Cal and Olive worked in the kitchen, putting all the cups, plates and silverware in their respective spots while Ben, Zeke, Steve and Gordon brought all the heavy furniture with the moving men. Michaela helped out with guiding the men to where to put the furniture. After a long afternoon, everything was brought in and most of the boxes were unpacked save for some little things like pictures and little trinkets from their honeymoon.

It was about seven in the evening when everyone left and it was just Zeke and Michaela. Michaela had made their bed in the master bedroom, which was located upstairs and it had its own bathroom attached to it. There was another bathroom down the hall along with three bedrooms. They had explored each room and they both imagined their future children running down the halls, filling it with laughter and joy

.

They made their way to the living room where their yellow couch sat right by the window. The window was big, perfect for letting the sunlight in. The living room walls were white and Michaela was already imagining where to hang up their wedding photos along with their honeymoon pictures. Zeke took Michaela’s hand. “May I have this dance?” he asked. She grinned. “Of course!” Zeke opened his phone and found their wedding dance song on Spotify and he and Michaela slow danced in the living room. They slowly made their way to the kitchen where Zeke twirled Michaela around in his arms. “Do you like our new home?” he asked her. “I love it. And I can’t wait to make so many more memories here with you and our future children.” Zeke smiled at her. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “And I love you too.” They looked into each other’s eyes with such tenderness and love and they leaned forward and kissed each other. As they kissed, Zeke spun her in his arms and they giggled in between kisses. They had come so far in the past year and now since Zeke survived his Death Date, they both knew that there were so many happy memories and moments that they were going to make in their future. And they were looking forward to them.


End file.
